Un nuevo mundo
by ALEXANDRE SNIMOS
Summary: Este es un nuevo fic. Narra un elixie pero en otro mundo. Trix como la Reyna. Un mundo fuera de esta galaxia abultada por innumerables criaturas. Trixie como la hada más poderosa de todo ese mundo en un planeta llamado nemesea. Un astronauta llamdo eli se extravía en ese planeta enamorándose de la reina trixie. Léanlo pordisss poner el review cuando termines de leer porfis


esta historia relata que en un universo nuevo. Estaba un planeta llamado némesea; un planeta azul cubierto de nueve cual no estaba explorado. En ese mundo era gobernado por innumerables criaturas mágicas. Aves de fuego que eran las hembras y las de agua que eran las macho, revoloteaban por todo el mundo libremente. Los llamados huayra. Eran unas pequeñas criaturas con poderes ilimitados pero eran llamadas mejor como. Babosas multielementales, eran las criaturas más poderosa de todo ese planeta alejado de las galaxias incluyendo la nuestra. Era un lugar mágico. Todo tipo de climas, especies increíbles por todo el planeta, increíbles maravillas, todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Estaba en ese planeta, pero lo mejor era la llamada. Trixie sting.

trixie sting era la única abitante humana en ese planeta, una hermosa pelirroja con el pelo suelto,blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, medio alta y alas muy grandes que cuando estaba parada se arrastraban por lo muy grandes que eran, era la Reyna y guardiana de ese mundo, la hada más poderosa, hermosa y mágica de ese mundo. Podía volar tan alto que lograba mirar el espacio infinito de ese mundo. Ella era acompañada por su mejor amigo llamado, alejando nemesea que era un lobo (como Laky pero de pelo negro ojos amarillo)

10 años antes: trixie y laky estaban en un acantilado mirando la puesta de su sol al que llamaron yaiden

— laky ¿porque soy la Reyna?— preguntaba trixie

— todo este mundo, te nombro Reyna porque no existe nada o nadie igual que tu, t:us poderes, toso lo que eres tu y tienes fue lo que te hizo llegar al trono — explico laky

— ¿pero sabes que apenas tengo 5 años? — dijo trixie

— si,pero no existe edad límite para todo, todo lleva su tiempo, todos quisieron que tu gobernaras este mundo y así fue como lo quisieron todos — explico laky

— pero no se gobernar — dijo trixie

— aprenderemos juntos — dijo laky

— ¿quién le puso el nombre de nemesea a este mundo? — pregunto trixie

— hace miles de años existían unas criaturas...— contó laky

esta tarde. Laky le contó toda la historia del mundo nemesea, contaba la historia mirando la puesta de sol desde ese acantilado. Un día despues de eso las lluvias arrasaban todo, todos y cada uno de los aniga tes del mundo se refugiaban. Aunque los niños y niñas querían salir a dibertirse.

— laky,¿puedo salir a jugar? — dijo haciendo los ojitos de niña pequeña

— claro, ¿pero si te enfermas? — pregunto laky

— soy una hada, no me pasara nada — Respondió trixixe saliendo a la lluvia a dibertirse

pocos días despues trixie se enfermo de gripa.

— te dije que te enfermarías trix — dijo laky—

— si — respondió tosiendo muy fuerte — voy a morir¿verdad? — pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

— no — solo necesitas una inyección

— odio las inyecciones — respondió trixie

— lo se — dijo laky

trixoe agarro una inyección y se la aplico en el hombro (como una vacuna) pero le dolió demasiado que el grito se escucho por todo el mundo y lloraba como si la estuvieran cortando.

— tranquila, ya paso — dijo abrasándola como pudiera para consolarla

— me duele — dijo trixie llorando

— si pero estaré contigo. Vamos a jugar — dijo laky

— vamos — dijo trixie dejando de llorar

toda la vida trixie estuvo acompañada por laky y pasaron por mucho ambos. Los poderes de la hada trixie. Se fortalecían y hacían más poderosos. La capacidad de volar por los vientos era muy impresionante. Era la única capas de volar a la atmósfera de ese planeta conocido como nemesea.10 años después: trixie más alta y de 15 años. Era la mas querida por todos los habitantes del planeta. Ya no era la única humama en ese momento. Habían aparecido mas habitantes. Como danna,brody ,trini, y némesis. Eran los nuevos hablantes que se integraron al mundo.

un día normal trixie volaba por los aires vijilando todo el mundo.

— buenos días trix — dijo alzando la mano para saludar nemesis

— buenos días nemesis — saludo desde el aire trixie y descendiendo para aterrizar

— ¿como esta su alteza ? — dijo nemesis muy cortez

— vamos. No es necesario lo Cortez — dijo trixie sonrojada

— ¿que quiera hacer este día ? — pregunto nemesis

—¿ quieres pasear ? — pregunto

— quisiera pero me gusta mas las alturas — explico nemesis

— lo se — dijo trixie

— ven. Alcanzame — dijo nemesis corriendo

— jajaj si como no — dijo sarcástica volando

nemesis se fue corriendo hacia el bosque frio. Pasaron los minutos y trix lo esperaba en la salida,

— ya se tardo voy a buscarlo — dijo entrando

decia ir el nombre de nemesis para encontrarlo pero no funcionaba y se empezó a aterrar. Y no lo encontraba

Continuará...

lo encontrara?


End file.
